Enzai How it should have ended
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Well. This is pretty much a parody, but still a good read lol. I had to make fun of it because i mean have you seen this anime? Anyways, your daily smut is in there. You're welcome lol</html>


It was Sunday, and the sun was setting over a little town in France in the 1800's, where apparently everybody spoke Japanese. A boy named Guys, had just been exonerated from a wrongful imprisonment in a hardcore prison, where he was raped and beaten everyday by boys and men. It wasn't easy for Guys to just, be set free like that. His body had gotten used to the torture, the punishment. Everyday, as if it was clock work, the "Security guards", as they called them (although they did no securing), would stand aside as , a detective for France and the Prison's warden, would pick a boy as he saw fit to "entertain" him in his quarters. Guys remembers perfectly well the first time he was picked by . Guys was really confused at the time, because had promised that if Guys had said he did it, he wouldn't even have gotten punished for it. But no. Guys saw that was all just a trick now. He remembers when forced him to put a dildo into his ass, even though in all honesty it seemed like Guys had done that before to himself, maybe even infront of a mirror a couple of times. Guys felt like that dildo was going to break him completely in half, it had felt so good. But he couldn't let the warden know he thought it felt good, so he pretended to scream in agony like his asshole was the size of a dime. Yes, Guys was glad all that was behind him now. He didn't like thinking about that one time he got cock from Durder, or that other time he got cock from Jose in the shower, or that other time he got multiple cocks in a row when he first was jailed and he totally thought that that one guy was his friend, but it turns out he was just a dirty little prison bitch. No he didn't like remembering all those things, suddenly something caught his eye in the distance making the smile on his face go away. It was a man with golden hair, most likely way too old for him, sitting infront of his old house. Guys wondered if he was a mean, mean man. But wait, could it be? Yes it was, it was Lusca, the attorney that helped Guys become the free boy he is today. Guys quickly began to run in anime fashion to his friend, doing the standard one arm over one eye as if to block out the sun move, and the other eye wide open as if it's not affected at all. Guys ran quite a bit to get closer to something that was ten feet away, for it seemed like Lusca was staring at him in slow motion. When Guys finally reached Lusca, he was greeted with open arms, and Guys ran into those open arms and jumped into them and hugged his dear attorney friend until the sexual awkwardness could not get any higher. When Guys let go, he ran into his house to greet his family that was supposed to be waiting with food and cake and gifts, only to find an empty house with a tempur-pedic mattress pushed to the side complete with a couple of gallons of gatorade on the night stand.

"Where are my family members? Where are my hood-rat friends? Where's Waldo"? Guys asked, as he began crying because of course after getting violently raped everyday for around 3 months or so this would be the thing to send him over the edge.

"Your family had moved when they thought you were a murderer remember? They came back to your mis-trail for keeping up appearances, but still on the inside they would always be questioning whether or not you really did it. Even if you didn't do it, they would still know what happened in jail and how they had always been sure you had homosexual tendencies. So, they told me to tell you have fun living here all by yourself, and that they love you...conditionally of course." Lusca said, Golden hair shining in a somewhat sexual way in the sunlight.

"Oh. I guess, i'm an orphan now. Nothing can make this better for me at all, not anything." Guys whimpered. Because twelve year olds whimper and can't handle adult situations like this.

"Guys, please don't cry". Lusca said, wiping away tears from Guys eyes because grown ass men you're not related too tend to make you feel alot better when their hands are on your face. "I, I love you"... Lusca said, realizing his true feelings for Guys were being hidden by the fact his family used to be around, and now suddenly they have emerged at this perfect timing with this perfect location.

"Oh, Lusca, i'm so vulnerable and weak and tend to cry alot, and i'm rape prone". Guys muttered. "So that must mean that since you are standing here beside me I love you too".

"Oh Guys!" Lusca yelled, grabbing Guys and throwing him in the air and catching him again ike he just won little league.

"Oh Lusca!" Guys yelled as well.

Lusca could not handle the excitement, so he took Guys inside and threw him on the bed. Guys began to cry and cry and cry and cry and cry, whimpering something about his family then something about therapy for being raped. Lusca took that as a sign he was just as turned on as he was, and began to unzip his 1800's style leather pants. Guys saw what he was doing and immediately began crying even harder, because it just wasnt annoying enough the first time.

"Please. Please don't do this!" Guys whimpered and sobbed. "I've had so much of this in prison! Please!" Guys slowly started pulling down his ridiculously short shorts for his height, and it revealed his boner. His very tiny, hard to see boner. "No! Lusca, i'll do anything! I love you and this is so confusing! But this is real, this is real life! This is happening right now!" He began to cry even more, staining his cheeks and his shirt. Guys proceeded to kneel over on the bed, with his head facing the wall, and both his hands on the headboard. Lusca was a bit confused, but decided to listen to his penis for it had good advice. Lusca positioned himself perfectly behind Guys bubble looking ass and began to thrust his dick inside of him very hard. Guys screamed out with agony and terror, then opened his legs a little wider so Lusca could have better entrance. Lusca was already pushing faster and harder. Guys ass was already light pink on his rim, and still very very tight even after getting loads of 11 to 45 year old cock.

"Ohhh!" Lusca yelled. "My word! My word! MY Word!" Was all he seemed to yell, since it was the 1800's and they hated taking the lords name in vein, yet marrying 13 year olds was justifiyable. "OH sweet hens! Olly Olly Oxonfree!" Lusca moaned, as pre cum from himself was coating the entirety of Guys inner walls, and Lusca's own dick and balls. Guys kept screaming and crying, yet with each thrust he somehow got harder and was nearing orgasm. Poor thing, so frightened. "Oh! Agh, AGH! Someone change the seasons because there's SPRING CHICKEN ON THE MENU!" Lusca screamed, before cumming all inside of Guys and also somehow squirting it all over hiss ass simultaneously.

"Agh!" Guys shrieked, and came on the bed. Lusca then got completely nude, because he felt it would be more endearing that way, and started to snuggle with his newfound boyfriend. Guys did the same.

"You know Guys.." Lusca said. "I DO need some help around the office, and younger counterparts suit well for those type of jobs. Maybe you would be interested"? Lusca asked, while stroking the peach fuzz ontop of Guys balls.

"Oh gee-wiz, you really think I would be good at something like that?" Guys asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course! Everybody works in pairs nowadays, hiring younger boys. Fetuses really. I mean, if it works for Sherlock Holmes i'm sure there's no harm in it." Lusca said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright Lusca, I will be your partner!" Guys exclaimed.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Lusca said, while reaching for a gatorade and chugging that thing like he was Vallewida.

With that, Lusca and Guys lived happily ever after freeing all of Guys friends that were in jail, and imprisoning all the men who ever raped the kids in the prison. So basically three people were released.

The End


End file.
